


New York New Year's

by InkBlackBoots



Series: New York, New York - the neighbor AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But here it is, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Short One Shot, didn't do one for christmas bc no time, hahaha i am so original with my titles, happy new year, normal fanfic will resume asap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlackBoots/pseuds/InkBlackBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, feels good to be writing these dorks again after so long! I wanted to do a Christmas fic, but since I didn't have the time, it became a New Year's. Happy 2015! Sorta early, but happy New Year none the less.</p>
<p>The italicized song lyrics are from the song "You Always Hurt The One You Love" by The Mills Brothers. I do not own them and never will. I just happened to be listening to the song while I wrote.</p></blockquote>





	New York New Year's

It was difficult to tell who was whining more, Zimah or Bucky. Steve could not decide, but no matter what, he was not having any of it.

“It’s not like I’m asking you to go out there and light the fireworks yourself! I’m just suggesting that it might be fun to watch them together from the roof.”

Bucky stared down at his much smaller boyfriend, who was currently looking uncharacteristically disgruntled, with a mixture of frustration and a creeping feeling of panic. Of course he wanted to sit on a rooftop at midnight on December 31st, with an arm around both Steve and his beloved dog. Of course he wanted to watch the fireworks. He just wished he did not have to hear them. Steve turned his eyes from the window to meet Bucky’s instead. Outside, it was as dark as it ever gets in New York. You could already hear laughter from downstairs that sounded as if it came from someone mildly intoxicated. Bucky picked the most cowardly solution available to him and squatted down to pet Zimah instead of meeting Steve’s gaze. Sometimes, it still amazed him how someone so frail could be so mind-blowingly stubborn. He ruffled Zimah’s ears with an indecipherable expression. The dog, being used to the stony face, clearly did not mind. Steve did.

“Honestly, Bucky, it’s just for a few minutes. And I’ll be there, and Zimah will be there, and we’ll be on the roof and we’ll be perfectly safe. It’s just noises. They can’t harm you.” Steve’s voice had taken on a pleading tone that Bucky was not sure he could resist, but he also did not quite believe his words. He involuntarily rubbed the prosthetic arm that had replaced his original left one. The gesture was not missed on Steve, who also dropped to his knees and slung a skinny arm around Bucky’s shoulders.

“I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you,” he sighed with his mouth against the ear of the retired soldier. Somewhere in the background, the old gramophone was still playing.

_You always break the kindest heart_   
_With a hasty word you can’t recall_

* * *

“Is it bad?”

“No, they’re amazing.”

“You know what I mean, Buck.”

He did. He did know, but that did not stop him from kidding around. He shot Steve a lop-sided grin from his place beside him on the rooftop. Zimah’s warm body was pressed against his left knee. Steve huffed and elbowed him in the ribs, but he was also smiling. Bucky could hear the loud cracks and booms from the exploding fireworks and feel his heart hammering away, but he knew it would have been much, much worse if he had not been wearing the fluffy gray earmuffs they had found. Natasha had probably left them at some point. He had no idea if it had been on purpose or not – likely female intuition. Steve said something, but the only reason Bucky knew was because he saw his lips moving.

“What?” he asked, quite loud, but through the earmuffs it sounded as if his voice was coming from very far away. Bucky lowered his head slightly so Steve wouldn’t have to shout, and was taken by surprise when the other man placed his hands against his scruffy cheeks and kissed him.

“I said ‘happy New Year’, you deaf doof,” Steve chuckled as he rested his forehead briefly against Bucky’s before letting him go again. The jumpy war veteran felt his lips curve into a smile, grabbed Steve’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Happy New Year, Steve.”

Together, the three of them watched the sky above New York light up in a thousand different, blooming colors. Downstairs, unheard, the gramophone was still playing.

_So if I broke your heart last night_

_It’s because I love you most of all_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, feels good to be writing these dorks again after so long! I wanted to do a Christmas fic, but since I didn't have the time, it became a New Year's. Happy 2015! Sorta early, but happy New Year none the less.
> 
> The italicized song lyrics are from the song "You Always Hurt The One You Love" by The Mills Brothers. I do not own them and never will. I just happened to be listening to the song while I wrote.


End file.
